In recent years, telecommunication devices have advanced from offering simple voice calling services within wireless communication networks to providing users with many new features. Telecommunication devices now provide messaging services such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging; data services such as Internet browsing; media services such as storing and playing a library of favorite songs; location services; and many others. Thus, telecommunication devices, referred to herein as user devices or mobile devices, are often used in multiple contexts. In addition to the new features provided by the telecommunication devices, users of such telecommunication devices have greatly increased. Such an increase in users is only expected to continue and in fact, it is expected that there could be a growth rate of twenty times more users in the next few years alone.
Wireless communication networks generally provide services to users via a plurality of nodes or servers. Often, as new services are provided by wireless communication networks, servers that provide the services need to be updated, configured, etc. The servers also need to be tested and/or validated once the changes are made for the potential services. However, various teams of engineers associated with the wireless communication network handle different nodes and provide different services. Nodes are generally accessed by provisioning subscriber identity modules (SIMs) of mobile devices that allow for access to the nodes through a testing environment of the wireless communication network. Accordingly, various teams generally have SIMs that are associated with their mobile devices that allow them access to their specific nodes within the testing environment of the wireless communication network. Thus, when one team or member of a team needs to access a server within the wireless communication network that is handled by another team, it can take a large amount of time, e.g., up to several days, before the node can be accessed.